Catching A Flower
by Messrs Fuzzbutt and Fantail
Summary: James and Lily are entering their final year at Hogwarts. It's James' last chance to catch his flower. With Death Eaters, deaths, and attacks, it's bound to be an interesting year. But can James catch Lily once and for all?
1. Going Back Home

**Catching A Flower**

**Disclaimer- **Messrs. Fuzzbutt and Fantail do not now, nor will they ever, claim to be J.K. Rowling. They own none of the characters or situations presented by Ms. Rowling in any of her brilliantly written books.

**Authors' Notes: **Welcome to Catching A Flower, chapter one. We hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter One- **Going Back Home

Lily Evans looked toward the scarlet steam engine. '_The Hogwarts Express,' _it said in shimmering letters. She grinned. Her deep red hair framed her face as her twinkling green eyes took in the sights around her- the busy station, the excited students, the owls, cats, and rats.

She turned at the call of a voice. "Lily!" someone squealed before running at the red-head. The someone stopped in front of Lily, and another someone followed after, at a slower, calmer pace, shaking her head at the eccentricities of her friend.

The first girl smiled widely, her dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes looking happy and excited. The other girl, brown-haired, and blue-eyed, said cheerfully, "Hello, Lily. Did you have a nice summer?"

Lily smiled and pulled her friends into a group hug. When she pulled back she answered her friend's question. "A nice summer?" she asked, almost incredulously. "With Petunia around I'd have to say it barely qualified as bearable."

"But look on the bright side, Lily dear," said the blonde with a dramatic flourish, "next summer you won't even have to go back home."

"Too right, Emm," Lily said to the blonde, Emmeline Vance, (Emm, for short). She smiled grimly. "But I have the feeling I will be, anyway."

"Marlene!" Called someone from further down the station, putting a stop to the current conversation. The brunette, Marlene McKinnon, turned, grinning when she saw who had called out her name.

"Remus!" she said excitedly. She blushed, though, still shy around Remus even though they had been an item since Valentine's Day the previous year, when Remus had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. Remus took Marlene's hand in his.

"Hello, Remmy," said Emmeline cheerfully as she looked on. Remus rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled anyway.

"Emm," he said, with a nod of his head.

"Remmy! There you are!" cried a voice sounding much like a worried mother. (The girls snorted in laughter, as Remus had rolled his eyes at the name again.) The voice, however, had come from a handsome boy with dark hair that fell elegantly about his face. His name was Sirius Black. "You had me worried sick!" Sirius exclaimed, putting a hand to his heart.

Remus rolled his eyes, but grinned fondly. While he and Sirius caught up with each other's summers, Lily turned to Marlene and Emmeline. "Have you got a compartment saved?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Emmeline, "right over there. Coming Marlene?" Marlene nodded, and she, Emmeline, and Lily walked to the compartment, which Lily put her trunk in.

"Well, I'm off," said Lily. Emmeline gave her a questioning glance. "I was made Head Girl," Lily continued.

"Excellent!" said Emmeline, grinning, and clapping her hands together. "Congratulations. And now I won't get in trouble so easily! The Head Girl is one of my best friends!"

"Congratulations, Lily. I knew you'd get it," said Marlene, smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes at Emmeline, but grinned at Marlene's comment. "Thanks," she said. "Well, I'd better be going, I have to be on time if I'm to set an example."

"We'll save you a seat," Emmeline said, waving.

Lily walked to the Heads' compartment, where the meeting was to be held. Remus was already there. "Oh, hello again, Remus," Lily said, smiling warmly. "You're Head Boy, I'd assume."

Remus shook his head. "Actually, I'm afraid not. Just a Prefect."

"Oh," Lily replied. "Do you know who is?" Remus seemed about to reply when Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a boy with hazel eyes framed by glasses, messy black hair, and a grin on his face that Lily had dubbed the 'arrogant bastard' grin. Lily sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Well, I couldn't help but over hear that conversation you were having with Remus, here, and I just thought I might be able to help you," the boy, James Potter, replied.

"I don't think you can," Lily muttered.

"Well, I know who the Head Boy is."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Who is he, Potter?"

James gave her a smile. "Me," he said, pointing to the Head Boy badge she had previously failed to notice, gleaming on his chest.

Lily felt her jaw drop. Then she shook her head as if shaking off the absurd idea, and glared at James. "James, this isn't the time nor the place for your little jokes. Who did you steal the badge from?" Lily whirled on Remus before James could reply. "Remus did you give that to him? Why would you give that to him? Are you trying to scare the other Prefects away?"

She said this all very fast, and James had a little trouble figuring out what she was saying, as he watched Remus shaking his head 'no.' When James did figure it out, however, he had a hard time not feeling offended. "Wait, a second, Evans. I know it's surprising, I was wondering if Dumbledore was on drugs, too, but aren't you going a little over board?"

"No!" Lily yelled. "Overboard would be fainting! Overboard would be ripping out my hair, your hair, or Remus' hair! Overboard would be-" Lily put a hand to her head. "Oh, my head hurts," she said, sitting down warily.

"And she thinks _I'm_ going to scare off the other Prefects," James muttered to himself, quietly. Not quietly enough, though, it seemed.

"I heard that, Potter," Lily growled.

"Er," said a timid voice from the door, "is this the right place? I'm looking for the Heads' compartment but I don't think this is it." A fifth-year girl was standing in the doorway, one that Lily recognized as Beatrice Mackenshire, a shy Hufflepuff that she'd never really spoken with.

Lily and James each opened their mouths to reply, but Remus responded first. "You've found the right place," he said quickly. "The Heads were just…er… discussing the meeting." Lily blushed at her own previous behaviour and James rolled his eyes.

The other prefects soon began arriving, and when everyone was accounted for the meeting began. Lily took control, discussing the Prefect duties, passwords, and when the next meeting was scheduled for. James just stared into space (and at her), which made Lily want to find a fish, name it Mr. Brain, and whack poor James over the head with.

Thank Merlin Lily's Head Girl, James thought, watching as Lily explained the duties of a Prefect once again to the Hufflepuff, Betty, or something, (James had never been very good with names). _I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Not to mention I have an excuse to spend time with her. _James smiled at the thought. _This year I **will** get her to go out with me! I WILL! _Determination filled him.

James thought, watching as Lily explained the duties of a Prefect once again to the Hufflepuff, Betty, or something, (James had never been very good with names). James smiled at the thought. Determination filled him. 

Suddenly a beautiful, annoyed voice broke into his thoughts. "James! Do you have anything to add?" Lily asked.

"Er, no. I think you covered just about everything," James responded. Lily sighed exasperatedly and turned back to the other prefects. "Alright, you're all free to go. Remember to check in with one of us after patrolling, although we won't be in this compartment."

As the Prefects left, Lily turned on James. "Did you pay attention _at all_?" she hissed.

James blushed guiltily. "Not exactly… I was busy…er, thinking."

"About what?" Lily demanded.

"About how great a Head Girl you are, of course," James said with a grin.

"Cut the flattery, Potter, I'm not going to buy it," Lily said angrily. She muttered something that sounded like, "you'd have to be thicker than a mountain troll to have not realized that yet…" She sighed again. "See you around, Potter," she said as she left the door. "Though no matter when I see you again, it'll be too soon."

James sighed and noticed Remus was still in the room, and was looking at him. "Remus," James addressed.

"James," Remus replied.

"How bad was it?"

"Seriously Prongs, (Prongs was James' nickname) you completely blew it." Remus gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "I think you'll have to actually work like you said you would to get Lily to fancy you."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "I am trying…"

"If that was trying…I think we'll need some help," Remus said, wanting to help his friend.

"Help?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to talk to Marlene, ask her why Lily hates you," Remus clarified.

"Moony," James said sincerely, using Remus' nickname, "You're a lifesaver."

----------

Lily stormed down the train. Finally, she found the compartment with Marlene and Emmeline in it. She opened the door, and her mood wasn't helped by the scene she met.

Emmeline, with her back to the door, obviously hadn't heard Lily enter. "Oh, James," Emmeline said in a high-pitched voice, "I love arrogant prats like you!" She lowered her voice considerably. "Well, Lily, of course you do. It's me, by Merlin, how could you not?" She sighed quite femininely as Marlene made frantic gestures that should've been interpreted as 'Emmeline, stop, Lily's at the door,' but Emmeline failed to pick up on them. "Yay! My dream come true! My knight in shining armour! My-"

"Your _what_? You better not be talking about me," Lily all but growled. Emmeline immediately dropped her 'acting' and her eyes widened as she turned to face Lily, an apologetic look on her face.

"Er…Lily, you okay? We were only joking…" Marlene said timidly.

Lily didn't seem to be worrying so much about Emmeline's dramatics, however, as she was something else. "That arrogant…arrogant…ARG! That toerag is Head Boy! HEAD BOY! How in the _bloody hell _did he make HEAD BOY! What is Dumbledore _on_? I mean, he struts around, pranking, pranking, PRANKING, and then Dumbledore says, 'Gee, this kid really is an irresponsible bad influence, prankster, and all around jerk. Yes! He'd make a fine Head Boy!'"

Emmeline and Marlene, knowing Lily to complain so vehemently about only one person, immediately knew that James Potter had been made Head Boy. They decided it would be safest not to interrupt and to simply allow Lily to continue ranting. They'd had enough experience in Lily's temper to know not to interrupt her when she was on a rage. That didn't stop them from wondering, in Emmeline's thoughts' words' "What the _hell_ was Dumbledore on?"

"He didn't even pay attention! All through the meeting, just sitting, staring, stupidly being stupid and not commenting! He doesn't even know what a prefect should do, let alone Head Boy! How will I survive?! I'll be carrying all the weight! All of it! He's a bloody nuisance! WHY ME?!"

Lily went on like this for several minutes until finally sitting down. Marlene and Emmeline glanced at each other and came to a silent decision- Lily needed cheering up.

"Lily," Emmeline said suddenly, interrupting her mid-rant, "let's throw you a party."

Lily looked up startled at the topic change. "For what, luck at surviving the year with Potter as Head Boy?"

"No," Marlene said, "no, for making Head Girl, and for being a fantastic friend. And for our last year at Hogwarts."

Lily, though startled by the fact that Marlene was willing to have a party at all, especially on a school night, grinned. "Alright. To Seventh Year, then!"

----------

James sullenly wandered with Remus, both looking for the compartment with Sirius in it. It didn't take long for the two to find him, unfortunately for Remus. Though used to finding his friend snogging some random bimbo, it was still a bit disturbing.

James pounded on the door, trying to get Sirius' attention. No response. James opened the door. "Sirius," he said. No response. James kicked Sirius in the shin.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius looked up at who had kicked him. Before he could say anything else, James hauled him up and out of that compartment. The girl was too dazed to notice. "James, what the hell?"

"Did you even know her name?" James demanded distractedly, as they walked on to find a different compartment.

"Er...was I supposed to?" Sirius shook his head at the absurdity of that. "What's the deal, anyway? I've snogged plenty of other nameless girls, you didn't care... I liked that one," he said wistfully.

"Don't you even want to know who the Head Girl is?" James asked. Remus chuckled slightly, although James didn't notice.

"No, Prongs, not really, I want to go back and snog-" Sirius said, cutting off when James glared at him. "But since I can tell you want to tell me, who's head girl?"

James suddenly sighed and grinned. "Evans," he said dreamily.

"Mate, that's disgusting," Sirius said, referring to his tone.

"No," James said, "she's beautiful."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus laughed. "You should be used to this, Padfoot. He's only been going on about Lily since fourth year."

"Yeah, but it's gotten worse. He sighed dreamily!"

Remus chuckled again as James sputtered indignantly. "I did NOT sigh dreamily!"

"Yes you did!" Sirius said.

"Did not!"

The two continued, not noticing a compartment door nearby open. "Didn't what?" asked the person in the doorway. It was Marlene, looking for Remus.

"He sighed dreamily, Marlene," Sirius said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Thinking about Lil, eh, Potter?" she asked. Before he could mutter an indignant (again) reply, she continued, "anyway, you boys want to join us?"

A disgusted noise came from the interior of the apartment as a voice whined, "Marlene!"

"Lily, he's not going to give you rabies," Marlene said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know that…" Lily muttered.

"Maybe I should just go...we haven't found Peter, after all," James said, referring to the fourth of the infamous 'Marauders' to which James, Sirius, and Remus belonged. Peter Pettigrew was a rat like boy, and had the nickname Wormtail.

"Don't be silly," Emmeline said, suddenly appearing next to Marlene. Grinning mischievously, she pulled him into the compartment before Lily said something.

Sirius and Remus came into the compartment, James sitting opposite Lily, rather than next to her. He avoided looking at her- she was already upset enough at him. Emmeline sat next to Lily, so Remus and Marlene sat on the side James was on, Sirius left to sit next to Emmeline.

Marlene and Remus were soon smiling shyly at each other, holding hands, and generally being cute. Sirius made a gagging sound, which went unnoticed by the couple.

Emmeline scoffed. "It's not like you don't snog every little tart with two legs and two lips that walks by," she said.

"Haven't snogged you yet, though, have I?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Emmeline rolled her eyes, although a faint blush was evident on her cheeks. She started to list every girl she'd known Sirius to snog, counting them off on her fingers to keep tally.

James chuckled, and heard Lily chuckling a bit, as well. _She has such a beautiful laugh. _He looked up, and caught her eye before quickly glancing away. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Sara Mae Beehull, she's number 38-" Emmeline continued, but Sirius cut her off.

"Bloody hell, are you stalking me?" he demanded. James, Lily, Marlene, and Remus burst out in laughter.

Emmeline blushed and didn't answer. "You are, aren't you?" Sirius demanded.

"Of course not!" Emmeline said, regaining her composure. "Anyway, it's not like you hide your snogging, and we _are_ in the same house!"

"Yes," Marlene agreed, still laughing, "but I'd only known of 15 of the girls you listed."

The six chatted away the hours, and amazingly, Lily even got along with James. (Which James, of course, was thrilled about.) All too soon, they were nearing Hogwarts, and all changed into their robes.

When they reached the school, they all climbed into the same thestral-pulled carriage. Lily watched as they reached the school, grinning in excitement. She was Head Girl, this was going to be a fantastic year.

----------

The feast and party the girls had passed in a blur. When Lily finally crawled into bed, she had quite a lot on her mind.

She thought to the train ride. _Remus and Marlene looked so cute together. And Emmeline _definitely_ fancies Sirius. I'll have to bug her about it some time. And then there was James... _

Other than the meeting, he was actually being quite civil. I don't think he even asked me out. Why was he avoiding meeting my eyes, though? Or am I just paranoid? Maybe he's finally over me... No, don't push your luck, Evans.

Do I want him to be over me? What? Where had that thought come from? Of course she wanted him to be over her. He was a good for nothing prat. She looked at it logically._ Everyone wants someone to fancy them...even if they are a prat, so, I'd feel upset if I didn't think anyone fancied me. That's it._

She sighed. _At least I'm back home. _

----------

James finally got into his bed and pulled the hangings closed. He sighed. _I knew that Lily would end up being Head Girl. She's the only one for the job. I only wish that she didn't hate me...and I don't even know why! Although...she did talk to me on the train...maybe she doesn't hate me quite as much as she lets on...or maybe I'm just getting my hopes up._

He sighed. _At least I'm back home._

_----------_

**Authors' Notes:** If you'd** review**, we'd really, really appreciate it. Thanks!


	2. A Plague of Poor Potions

****

Catching A Flower

Disclaimer- Messrs. Fuzzbutt and Fantail do not now, nor will they ever, claim to be J.K. Rowling. They own none of the characters or situations presented by Ms. Rowling in any of her brilliantly written books.

Authors' Notes: Those of you reading this- you've made it to chapter two! (So have we, apparently.) Here we go now, y'all.

****

Chapter Two: A Plague of Poor Potions

"Mum, five more minutes," James grumbled as a hand shook him awake.

A voice that was most definitely not James' mum replied, "No dear! You get up this instant! It's your turn to degnome the garden!"

"Muuuum," James whined, not catching the voice difference, "I did it yesterday!"

"You did not James Philoctetes Potter! Don't give me those lies, I can see right past them."

"Sirius," Remus chuckled, "cut it out. He really thinks you're his mum."

What's Remus doing at my…oh yeah, we're at Hogwarts… "My middle name isn't Philoctetes, you know," James mumbled.

"What is it then?" Sirius asked.

"Elias," he said, not bothering to be embarrassed about it. It was too early.

Remus and Sirius burst into laughter. "Elias?" Sirius cried. "Oh that's priceless! That's why your mum calls you Jamesie Ellie!"

Remus laughed harder at this. James' decision to not bother being embarrassed was gone and he turned red. "Well Sirius' middle name is Mordicus!"

"Prongs!" Sirius spluttered, "you said you wouldn't tell!"

"Don't care," muttered James as Remus cracked up again, and James joined him.

"Guys," whined a voice from the other bed- Peter's voice, "can you quiet down? I'm tired."

With this Sirius got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Uh oh," muttered James, voicing Remus' thoughts.

Sirius levitated the pitcher of cold water on Peter's bedside over the unknowing Peter's head. With a flick of his wrist, the whole of it's contents were poured out and Peter was sitting straight up, his pajamas soaked.

"What was that for?!" Peter gasped.

"It was a wake up message," Sirius said casually. "If we don't get down to the Great hall in ten minutes, we won't have time to eat.

Peter's eyes lit up at the mere mention of food, and so, in ten minutes, the Marauders were ready to go. Their roommate, Frank Longbottom, had already gone down.

As they entered the Great Hall, James did something that none of his friends, nor Lily and her friends, had expected- he steered clear of Lily. He did, however, make sure he had a good view out of her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed she looked about as tired as he felt. And he felt quite tired.

Further down the table, Lily was pondering things as well. _James is avoiding me… _"He's avoiding me."

"Who is?" asked Emmeline. She and Marlene had no idea who Lily was referring to.

"How do you know whoever it is is avoiding you. We've only been here a day, Lil," Marlene pointed out.

"Potter," Lily said, "he wouldn't even meet my eyes yesterday, and now he isn't sitting over here." She grinned. "He isn't sitting over here! Oh! He's finally gotten over me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Emmeline warned. "I mean, he's liked you for years. Nobody gets over someone they've liked for years over a summer."

"I suppose you're right," Lily said, "but a girl can dream, can't she?" Lily pondered this dream, but was reminded of her thoughts from the previous night. She did want James to stop liking her, right?

"Timetables," said the voice of the Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall, as she passed out the students' class schedules, and interrupting Lily's thoughts.

Lily took her timetable. "Urg," said Emmeline next to her. "Double NEWT Potions first." Lily groaned. Perfect way to start a week, that.

"And we have it with the Slytherins," Marlene pointed out. _Even better_, Lily thought.

All too soon, the bell rang for the start of the day. Lily, Malene, and Emmeline trudged down to the Potions dungeon, where their Professor- Professor Walker, a woman with a strange cat obsession (she once quizzed the students on the names of her cats) and the head of Slytherin house- was already waiting. Entering the classroom, Lily, Marlene, and Emmeline took their usual seats on the Gryffindor side of the naturally segregated class room.

Once every student was in attendance, Professor Walker gazed at her students, her thin hair lying unkept about her face. "Students!" she said, "today, we will be working on the Flea Be-gone Potion! You will be working individually. I expect it to be done at the end of this class."

Lily held back a smirk as Emmeline muttered under her breath, "Again? We made three of the Flea Be-gone Potions last year…how the hell do her cats keep getting fleas?" Marlene shushed her, but was biting back a grin herself, as she tried to listen to the rest of the instructions.

James, Sirius, and Remus were at the table behind the girls. (Peter hadn't made NEWT potions.) Sirius heard Emmeline and snorted slightly.

James, however, was preoccupied with the red-head in front of him. As he stirred his potion (only to be stirred 35 times!), he took in the way her hair caught the light, the way she chatted with her friends as she stirred her cauldron. He wondered how she managed to stir, count her stirs, and chat at the same time. He couldn't even do it now- Wait...what number stir was he on?

Suddenly there was a slight explosion. "You stirred 36 times, Mr. Potter. See me after class, for not following instructions. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Lily turned to glare at James. _He's already losing us points. It's only the first day back! And he's Head Boy! He's supposed to set an example!_

James didn't even care that he got in trouble. When Lily looked back and glared at him, however, he felt ashamed, and blushed. "'Mazing how a look can conquer a fool in love, isn't it, Moony?" Sirius said with a snicker. Remus chuckled.

"I'm not in love, Padfoot," James hissed in reply, "and I'm not a fool."

"Whatever you say, Prongs, whatever you say."

-----

The rest of the class proved fairly uneventful. When the bell rang, James walked over to the Professor's desk. "Ms. Evans, if you could stay back for a few minutes as well." Lily, perplexed, nodded to her friends to go to lunch, and walked to the teacher's desk, but stayed a bit back so as not to appear that she was eavesdropping.

"Potter," said Professor Walker, "it has come to my attention that you will need tutoring. Although this is a NEWT class and I could just throw you out, your error was minor, and I'm afraid that isn't enough for me to kick you out. I do wish it was, but it's not."

"Wait, a tutor?" James asked. For what? So he stirred one time too many. What was the big deal?

"Yes, Mr. Potter, a tutor. And I know just the right person for the job- Ms. Evans."

"What? Me?" Lily spluttered. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm quite serious, Ms. Evans. Other than Severus, you're the best student I've got, amazingly. And because I don't feel that Mr. Snape is up to the sort of torture involved in tutoring someone so inept at Potions as Mr. Potter, you're it, Ms. Evans, you're it."

"But, Professor," said James, "I'm sure you can find someone else. What about Remus? He can tutor me." As happy as James was at having Lily as his tutor, he really didn't want her angry at him. The reason he needed tutoring in the first place was because he'd be watching her. She'd blow a fuse if she knew that.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans is tutoring you and that's final. Ms. Evans, you are tutoring Mr. Potter, and _that is final_!" snapped Professor Walker. "And I'll leave it to you to arrange a schedule. However, if I see no improvement in Mr. Potter's marks within the next few weeks, there will be consequences, and you shall not like them!"

"Yes Professor," they chorused unhappily.

Lily couldn't believe her luck- or lack thereof. She had to tutor James bloody Potter! As soon as the dungeon door shut behind them, Lily turned on James. "This is all your fault, Potter! Never do you pay attention! How is it that you managed to screw up a potion we've done three times before? Hmm?"

"Oh, c'mon, Evans," James said exasperatedly, "give it up already. I don't want to be tutored any more than you want to tutor me. And I can't help it that she chose you to tutor me."

As Lily was about to retort, a slimy voice interrupted her. "Well, well, well," it said, "if it isn't Potter and his mudblood girlfriend, taking a nice walk through the cheeriest part of the school."

Lily spun around to see who she had to turn her fury on for calling her Potter's girlfriend. "Bellatrix," she spat angrily, "how nice of you to acknowledge the presence of your betters." (Bellatrix was a seventh year Slytherin, cousin to Sirius, and all around pain in the arse.)

James was glad to see the wrath of Lily on someone other than himself, but he wouldn't let her do it alone. "Emphasis on the 'better' part," he added.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Severus Snape said, his greasy hair framing his face. (He was a favourite of Professor Walker's, and the slimiest Slytherin one could ever find.) "Chances are, Evans wasn't even referring to you as one of the betters."

"For once you're right, _Snivelly_," Lily growled menacingly. "But I'd rather deal with him than you lot, all the same."

"Aw, thanks Evans," James said, grinning despite the predicament.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily growled at him. Lily was doing a lot of growling.

"Ah, is it nice having a Mudblood order you around, Potter?" asked the third Slytherin, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Don't you call her that!" James yelled menacingly. "You aren't even good enough to walk the same ground as she does!"

"_Stupefy_," Lestrange said lazily.

James, however, was ready. "_Protego_!" he shouted, and the spell bounced back at Lestrange, who ducked just in time, the spell missing him.

"James Potter!" Lily said, glaring at him with all her might. "As Head Boy, I'd expect you NOT to participate in duels in the hallways! Ten points from Gryffindor, and fifty from Slytherin for initiating a fight. And I'll see to it that Professor Walker issues the proper punishments for you lot!"

"A very wise decision, Ms. Evans," said Professor McGonagall, who had witnessed the fight. "Mr. Lestrange, Ms. Black, and Mr. Snape, see your Head of House immediately! Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, you are dismissed to lunch." With that, Professor McGonagall walked the Slytherins to Professor Walker's office, not trusting them to do it on their own.

With McGonagall out of earshot, Lily turned to James. If looks could kill, James would've been dead before he hit the floor. James gulped. "_James Elias Potter_," Lily said, her voice deadly calm, "if you ever feel the need to pull heroics and defend me like that again, you'll be on the recieving end of a bat-bogey hex powerful enough to knock you over. I can defend myself. Do you understand?"

James nodded, eyes wide. He was surprised he wasn't already on the recieving end of a bat-bogey hex. She turned on her heel and walked angrily to the Great Hall, James being certain to stay back enough to not bother her. As he entered the Great Hall, he realized something. _How does she know my middle name?_

----------

"Uh oh," Emmeline muttered as Lily entered the Great Hall, looking angry enough to hex someone into oblivion. She and Marlene braced themselves for the furious Lily.

Marlene timidly asked, "Lily? Is something wrong?" knowing that it was better to get her anger out early than to let her brood on it, after which she was more likely to destroy something.

"Is something wrong? _Is something wrong_? Walker wants me to tutor Potter! On top of that, every time I get called a mudblood he finds it necessary to protect me or some other rubbish like that! But no, nothing's wrong!" Lily let out a frustrated sound.

Emmeline and Marlene exchanged glances. This was not good. "Lily," Emmeline started, "if you want one of us can tutor the idiot for you…"

"No, you can't. It has to be me. Professor Walker said so. Potter even tried to switch it to Remus tutoring him, but Walker'll have none of it. Plus, as your friend, I refuse to subject you two to that sort of torture," Lily said.

Emmeline shrugged, thinking that she'd rather deal with an arrogant Potter than a furious Lily.

Throughout the remainder of lunch, Lily sat, fuming in silence. Neither Emmeline nor Marlene knew quite what to say, and from experience, knew it was better not to say anything, anyway. The bell rang and classes resumed, which went much better than Potions, to say the least.

----------

After dinner, Lily realized that, unfortunately, she had to schedule a tutoring session with James.

She walked over to him. "Potter," she said, "can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius, who was sitting nearby, suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Lily glared at him with her 'Head Girl Glare of Doom.'

"Don't know what he sees in her," Sirius muttered under his breath, earning a glare from James, this time.

Lily and James walked to a secluded area of the common room, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Lily looked at James. "We have to schedule a tutoring session," she said.

"Yes, we do," he agreed.

"Well?" she asked.

"Er…well, what?"

"When are you free?" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Erm…Wednesday," James said, after a moment of thinking about it.

"Wednesday it is, then. Meet me in the potions dungeon at seven in the evening, sharp. If you aren't there, I'm not waiting for you."

"Wouldn't miss it," James said with a cocky grin. As Lily rolled her eyes and walked away, James mentally kicked himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I always have to ruin things?_

"She hates me," James muttered sadly as soon as he went back to the Marauders.

"What'd you do?" asked Remus.

James told what had happened, and Sirius laughed at him. "You're really good at ruining things, you know that?"

"Thanks, Sirius," James muttered. "You always know just what to say."

"It's why you love me," Sirius replied.

Remus coughed at this statement, and Sirius turned to look at Remus. "What?" Remus asked, "I had to cough."

----------

Later that night, Lily lay, thinking, as was her habit. _This has got to have been one of the worst first days of classes I've ever had. Damn that Potter. Why does he always have to ruin things for me? He's Head Boy, I have to tutor him, he's an arrogant bastard... What could I possibly have done to deserve this?_

At least he hasn't asked me out yet...maybe I should cut him some slack, for that... Maybe…

-----

James was also lying awake, thinking. _How is it that whatever I do, I still manage to ruin things between Lily and me? Why? Why do I have to do such stupid things? Why does she hate me? Why, why, why? Why can't I just act like myself around her, and not like an arrogant jerk? Why is it that she is the only one who makes me act like such an idiot? Why?_

In his frustration, James pounded his fists on his bed. "I didn't do it," Sirius muttered in his sleep. James rolled his eyes. Sirius had it easy. He could go around snogging any girl, he wasn't tied down by fancying someone.

And then there was Remus, who also had it easy, as the girl he fancied, Marlene, fancied him back, and they were going out.

Even Peter had it easier than James! James didn't even think that Peter liked girls yet. Which was fairly sad, James thought, seeing as how Peter was a seventeen year old guy just like the rest of them.

James rolled over onto his side. But since when did he choose things that were easy?

----------

Authors' Notes: We hope you liked chapter two. Please review!


	3. Flea BeGone, Anyone?

**Catching A Flower  
**

**Disclaimer- **Messrs. Fuzzbutt and Fantail do not now, nor will they ever, claim to be J.K. Rowling. They own none of the characters or situations presented by Ms. Rowling in any of her brilliantly written books.

**Authors' Notes: **Welcome to chapter three! ;) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed previous chapters, it means a lot!

**Chapter Three: **Flea Be-Gone, Anyone?

Wednesday morning came (all too quickly, if you asked Lily, and all too slowly, if you asked James), and to Lily's dismay, when Lily told Professor Walker of their planned tutoring session, Professor Walker said to go ahead with out her, that she had 'other matters to attend to,' and expected her classroom to be exactly as she had left it when she got back.

Sitting in Transfiguration, his best subject, and therefore one he could afford to not pay attention in for once, James thought of Lily and what was planned for the evening. He'd be there at seven. He was rather excited at the prospect of getting to spend time with Lily, even if it was just tutoring.

At the same time, however, he worried about how Lily would blame him. She hated him already, and he knew that Lily was already upset at him about his needing tutored, and so he was apprehensive about how she would treat him. (It couldn't be any worse than usual, though, could it?)

But this was also a chance for him to show her that he wasn't an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. And he was determined to show her as much.

When seven-o-clock came around, a flustered looking Lily Evans entered the Potions classroom. James, surprisingly, was already there.

Lily, although in shock, still managed a, "Wow, Potter, you're actually on time for something."

James, before he could stop himself, said, "Anything for you, flower." _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he thought as Lily glared at him.

Lily cleared her throat. "Look, Potter. I really don't want to be here. The faster you act like you want to learn something, the faster we can get this over with."

"There's not a lot for me to learn. I know what I'm doing. I was just distracted. I mean, it was one stir too many, that's all," James said.

"Whatever you were distracted by can go throw itself into a window, because it's really ruined my day," Lily said.

"Ah, but surely you don't want to throw yourself into a window," James said, not knowing he was speaking aloud. _Shoot_, was about all he was thinking when she turned and narrowed her eyes and looked at him as if she wanted him to drop dead at that very moment.

"Potter, why can't you give your silly infatuation a rest? The only reason you think you fancy me is because I'm the girl you can't get. I already know this, so will you please just let it go?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"That's not true," James said forcefully. "I fancy you because you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you speak your mind, and you're everything the rest of the girls in this school aren't."

"I already told you I don't go for flattery," Lily said, although, despite outward appearances and her words, she was flattered.

"It isn't flattery, it's the truth," James said softly.

Lily cleared her throat. "Let's just get this started. I thought we'd just do the Flea Be-Gone Potion tonight to figure out where, if anywhere, you're having trouble, and move onto something more complex next time."

James simply nodded, not trusting himself to say anything anywhere near intelligent.

Lily took out the ingredients and placed them on the desk. She had the instructions (she had taken notes the previous year) laid out as well. "Just make it, Potter," she said, sitting down on the desk nearby to watch, and, if needed, make sure he didn't blow up the classroom.

A few minutes of silence and potion-making later, James found that the silence was deafening. "I think it's pretty sad that we're making a flea potion for Walker's cats, don't you?" he said, not being able to stand the quiet any longer. "I mean, she is the potions mistress, you'd think she could do it herself..." _Well, that was stupid, but not as stupid as it could've been, right?_

Lily rolled her eyes. "Emmeline would agree with you."

"What about you? Do you agree?" James asked curiously.

Lily shrugged. "Count out loud," she said.

"What?" James said, confused at what that had to do with agreeing with him.

"It's time for you to stir the potion," Lily clarified. "I want you to count out loud, to avoid distraction."

James pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now shut up and get to it," Lily said, frustration creeping into her voice.

And so, although he wondered how he could shut up and count out loud at the same time, James began counting out loud, feeling like quite the idiot. He could feel his face heat up, and avoided looking over at Lily, who was barely holding back a smirk.

James finished the potion perfectly. Lily rolled her eyes. "See, look, you did it, for once. I wish you'd stop wasting my time."

James looked at her sadly. "I didn't choose this... Lily, will you ever give me a chance?"

Lily's face was expressionless as she replied, "Give you a chance? No. But if you were someone who wasn't so arrogant, who didn't strut about hexing anyone who got in your way, who didn't fawn over me, and who had some regard for rules, then maybe, maybe I would."

Lily cleared her throat. "But nothing to worry about, because I don't see that happening, and I've got top marks in Divination."

With that, Lily left the room, also leaving James. James ran his hand through his hair. "Bugger."

Lily stormed her way through the halls on her way to the common room. How was it that Potter was able to get under her skin and make her say something like that? She had told him what she wanted him to change, and then said if he did she'd give him a chance! What was wrong with her? _Damn it, Potter. Look what you've made me do._

When Lily finally reached her dormitory, she was surprised to find all it's occupants (Emmeline, Marlene, a very sweet girl called Alice Kirgenser, and Alice's friend, Dorcas Meadowes) sitting about, seemingly waiting for her return.

"Erm..." Lily said as they all looked at her.

"Well," said Emmeline expectantly, "how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Lily asked, playing dumb.

"The tutoring, you nitwit," Emmeline said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that," Lily said.

"Well what else would it be?"

"Erm...classes?"

"Ah! Lily, how did tutoring James go?" Marlene asked, exasperated with Emmelines failed attempts to start the conversation properly.

"Terrible," Lily said, flopping unceremoniously onto her four-poster.

Alice looked at Lily sympathetically. "What happened?" she asked, while Dorcas said, "Oh, come on, Lil, it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was that bad, though," Lily said. "He did his potion perfectly. And then he asked me if I'd ever give him a chance and I said I wouldn't give him a chance, but if he wasn't so arrogant, and would quit asking me out, and would stop hexing people for the heck of it that I might, and I think I shouldn't have said that because now he probably thinks he's got a chance," Lily rambled.

The other girls exchanged glances "_Does_ he have a chance?" asked Alice.

"Of course not!" Lily answered, a bit too quickly. "I don't fancy him in any way. I can't stand him! No chance for James, nope, no chance for James." She shook her head to emphasize her point.

Emmeline glanced at Marlene, a knowing look on her face. "Lily, why did you just call him James?" Marlene asked.

"I didn't call him James. I never call him James"

"You called him James," Emmeline said, smirking despite trying to hold it back. "You called him James," she said again, in a sing-song voice. "Does Lily fancy Jaaaames?"

Lily blushed. Do I? "Of course not! He's an arrogant-"

"Bullying toe-rag," Emmeline cut her off. "We know. But do you fancy him any way?"

"No," Lily said, more determinedly. "But since we're on the subject of fancying, do you fancy Sirius, Emmeline?" Lily asked in revenge.

Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas looked up in interest as Emmeline blushed crimson. She recovered quickly, however. "No," she said. "But this isn't about anyone fancying anyone, Lily, this is about you fancying James."

"I do _not_ fancy James," Lily said forcefully. "I'm just a little more willing to try and not be enemies, as we're both Heads this year, and I refuse to do everything on my own."

The girls looked at Lily skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed," she said, shutting the hangings around her bed and lying back.

As Lily lay, she stared angrily at the ceiling. Why wouldn't her friends just let it be? She didn't fancy James. She was just considering being almost-friends with him.

Was that really such a big deal? Lily hadn't made a big deal when Marlene pined after Remus the previous year, and hadn't made a big deal with Emmeline fancying (or so she suspected) Sirius. Well, she hadn't made that big of a deal, anyway... And Lily didn't even fancy James!

She rolled over grumpily. So much for a fantastic seventh year.

James took much longer to get to the dormitory. What Lily had said about him really made him think. Did she really mean that she'd give him a chance if he'd change? He didn't want to change, though. Of course, there were the small things he could do: She wanted him to quit asking her out. Well, he could do that. And he could stop hexing people, well, all but Snape, of course. And he could try to lay off the arrogance, but he wasn't sure if that was possible.

_And maybe...maybe if I'm her friend, rather than trying to be something more...maybe then she'll see I'm not as bad as she thinks!_

James sighed. _Who are you kidding, Potter? She hates you. She'll always hate you. She was only saying those things so you'd leave her alone and be a bit more bearable._

When he reached the common room, he flopped unceremoniously onto the couch next to Sirius. (Sirius, Remus, Peter, and another boy in their year, Frank Longbottom, were all chatting about something or another.)

"I was wondering when you'd get here, mate," Sirius said. "Your dearest Lily got here a good ten minutes ago."

James mumbled something incoherent.

"I take it the tutoring didn't go well then, eh?" Remus said.

"Ah, I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad, James," Frank said.

"It was awful," James said. "I did my potion perfectly, so she hates me even more because I'm wasting her time. She made me count the stirs out loud. And then she told me why she won't give me a chance. She'll never give me a chance. It's hopeless," James finished, letting his head fall back onto the couch.

"Nothing's hopeless, Prongsie," Sirius said cheerfully, "we're the Marauders."

"Maybe you should just give up, Prongs," Peter said unhelpfully.

James sat up and stared at Peter incredulously. "Give up?" he asked. "I can't give up! She's...she's Lily Evans! I can't give up, Peter." Sirius, Remus, and even Frank were staring at Peter incredulously as well.

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Just…just letting you know your options."

"I know what would cheer you up, Prongsie," Sirius said, choosing not to comment on Peter's stupidity as Frank excused himself for sleep, "a good old fashioned prank! We've yet to pull one this year, you know."

James looked to Sirius. "I know...but.… But I really want to go out with Lily and she hates pranks!"

Sirius' eyes widened. "You're going to let a little crush rule your life?"

"I think it's a bit more than a crush if it's been going on since fourth year, Sirius," Remus stated.

"Little crush or big obsession," Sirius said businesslike, "We cannot let Prongs quit pranking."

"Agreed," chorused Remus and Peter.

James sighed. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "But we better not make it full blown. And no injuries. And it has to be aimed at more than Snape, otherwise Lily will be angry."

Sirius looked at James sadly. "You've got it bad, Prongs."

"Got what bad?" he asked, clueless.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Remus answered before Sirius could. "But as for now, we need to get planning."

"So we'll aim it at the Slytherins?" Sirius asked.

"Erm...well, Lily would get ups-"

"Oh, shut up, Prongs. So, we aim it at the Slytherins?" Sirius asked again.

"You know, James has got a point. And he is Head Boy-"

"Moony! Not you, too! You're all turning against me! Well, at least you're still with me, right Pete?"

"I have to use the loo," Peter said, standing up and leaving.

Sirius pouted. "Fine! Be that way!" he yelled at Peter's retreating figure.

After a few moments of silence, Sirius broke it. "Alright. So we aim it toward the whole school?"

"You know, I'm exhausted," Remus said. "I think I'll head to bed. We'll plan tomorrow."

"Bunch of lazy pansies," Sirius muttered.

"I'm sort of tired, too, Padfoot," James said. "I, er, well I think I'll be going."

When Sirius was the only one left in the common room, he glared up at the girls' dormitories. "Damn you, Lily Evans!" he yelled.

Lily sat up and looked around curiously. "Did you hear that?" Lily asked.

Alice giggled and nodded. Dorcas was still asleep. "Was that Sirius?" Emmeline asked.

"Funny how she asks about Sirius," Marlene muttered.

Emmeline blushed again.

"But you heard it, too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Marlene said.

"Wonder what it was about..."

"Oh, who cares. They're a loony bunch, those Marauders," Marlene said sleepily.

"'Cept Remus, right, Marlene?"

Marlene pretended not to hear her.

Soon the dormitory was filled with the even-breathing sounds of sleep, and the snoring of Dorcas.

"Crazy kid," Lily muttered as she fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: **

Fuzz and Fan do now thank you,

For reading their fic through chapter three,

Now if you'd please leave a review,

We'll probably say words like 'squee!'

Review!


End file.
